


the importance of family

by Nokomis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Derek with a baby, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crisis of the day is suddenly, abruptly forgotten when Stiles bursts into Derek's loft to see him standing in front of the window, rocking from side to side and cooing at the baby in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the importance of family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for erraticonstilts for a trope meme; originally posted on [tumblr](http://nokomiss.tumblr.com/post/76843655064/derek-stiles-accidental-baby-acquisition). ...written before 3x19 aired, oddly enough.

The crisis of the day is suddenly, abruptly forgotten when Stiles bursts into Derek's loft to see him standing in front of the window, rocking from side to side and _cooing_ at the baby in his arms.

"Whaaa?" Stiles says, ability to complete words momentarily lost. Hopefully momentarily lost. It turns out that there's something about the combination of Derek's scruff and muscular arms and dark clothes contrasted with the bumblebee-printed linen blanket trailing off the baby that short-circuits Stiles' brain.

His mouth is gaped open and the door is wide open behind him, but still Stiles just stands there dumbly.

"You're letting in a draft," Derek says, but it's in a sing-songy voice as he continues to rock from side to side.

Trying to get the baby to sleep, Stiles realizes. He shuts the door as quietly as he can -- cringing when it makes a squeaking noise -- and by the time he's turned back around, he's adjusted enough to the sight of _Derek Hale holding a baby_ that he can ask, "Where the hell did you find a baby?"

"She's Peter's," Derek says, which is easily the most horrifying answer he could have given. Stiles has a brief flash of all the ways that Peter Hale could turn a child into a literal monster. "So I'm taking care of her. She's family."

"Taking care-- Oh my god, are you raising that child?" Stiles can't quite form words to describe the feeling in his gut, which is a seething mass of jealousy-anger-adoration. "Were you going to maybe mention it to me?"

From Derek's sudden expression, it had apparently slipped his mind that he should have maybe texted his boyfriend to let him know he was adopting a stray Hale. He stopped swaying, and then the stray Hale let out a piercing, heartbreaking wail. Stiles looks around and realizes that there isn't actually a lot of baby crap sitting around -- none of the swings or toys or anything, really, besides a pale green diaper bag overstuffed with clothes and a playpen set up near Derek's bed.

Stiles sighs, because it's completely obvious that Derek is in over his head. "Does she have a mom?"

"Human, and couldn't handle the fact that she's a wolf," Derek explains. "She needs a pack."

"And Peter's not going to hatch diabolical schemes to steal her?" Stiles asks because, well, Peter Hale.

Derek shakes his head. "He knows how important family is, and knows I won't let anything happen to her."

Stiles wishes he'd been a fly on the wall for that conversation. "I'm going to do research."

"Research?" Derek starts swaying again, and the baby, who had tensed up in the wake of Derek's brief panic, slowly goes boneless and soft in his arms, molding herself to his body and sleepily mouthing a wet spot on his henley.

Stiles suddenly understands why all the deputies at the police department used to pinch his cheeks and coo at him; chubby little cheeks are too cute to handle. "If we're going to do this thing, we've got to do it right. Stray Hale here isn't going to sleep in a playpen, that's barbaric."

Derek's smile was bright enough to rival the freaking sun. 

"Oh, and there's some sort of Nachzehrer on the loose," Stiles adds, reaching out and letting the baby's hand tighten around his finger. "Think she's any good at slaying vampires?"


End file.
